Vampire Knight : Icey Hands
by kaira.99
Summary: A new student enters Cross academy, manages to catch attention of Hanabusa Aido, with mystery wrapped all around her. Will it be Love or Thirst for Aido? But Flames lit in their heart will definitely be there.
1. chapter 1

"Yuki, tomorrow a new transfer student will be coming. Please give her a tour of our academy and make her understand all our rules", said Headmaster Kurosu.

"Eh, at this time of year!"

"Actually she lived overseas. But her dad lived here. Unfortunately her dad died in an accident. She's still not used to japanese culture, so I talked to her and admitted her in our school"

"Accident?! Is this accident related to them dad? "

At this, Principal Kurosu pursed his lips. Yuki also understood something in his silence.

"By the way, what is her name?", said Yuki to break the silence.

" Serena Kazehara ".

"Another name, another face, another story. These vampires have caused enough trouble.", thought Yuki bitterly.

Little did Yuki knew that this name would bring kickstart to new love story, new tragic problems to the academy.

The new morning came quickly. Serena Kazehara stepped into Cross Academy with only little luggage and also a nervously beating heart. But the lush green and gigantic campus of the academy lifted her mood a bit. She straight went towards a huge building which seemed to hold the Principal's office.

"Welcome Serena dear, welcome to Cross Academy", Kurosu said as she entered his office.

"Thankyou Headmaster", Serena smiled.

"My daughter Yuki is a prefect. She will show you our academy and explain some rules. While I will sort your procedures here", Headmaster Kurosu gestured towards a girl standing near the door.

Serena didn't even noticed her arrival, but she couldn't help but wonder how gorgeous the girl was ! How warm her smile was!

"Hello, my name is Yuki Cross. First I will show you your dormitory and your room."

"Erm yes, my name is Serena Kazehara."

"No need to be nervous. And its good you came 40 minutes early before the classes start, Because this place is huge"

Both of them went to the dormitory, Yuki showed her the routes around the academy, her classes and also told her about the rules.

"Woahh!!! I love this place!!" was Serena's first reaction when Yuki wrapped up all her talking and touring.

"Glad you liked it", said Yuki with a grin.

"But Yuki can't I study in the Night class? I want to study at night and work part-time during the day"

"Err no you can't, you see the Night class is an elite class and it consists of super rich and powerful people, so normal people like you and me cant study in that class"

"Aah. I understand. And its good that Principal gave me a scholarship so well i cananage until i graduate."

"Yeah. So see you in class. And if you need anything contact me or father or the other guy prefect Zero i told you about.", with this Yuki zoomed out of the building to prepare for her prefect duties.

Serena was a little excited and a little nervous for her first day, but after seeing the chaos at the entrance of the building she definitely felt shocked.

"What is this?! Is this some concert entrance?! No matter how rich they are people shouldn't be THIS crazy for them. Treating them like a celebrity!", thought Serena as she stood far from the croud.

She could hear Yuki shouting and controlling them and the Zero growing at the crazily yelling girls.

Right at that time the Night class came from the building and all Serena could thought was "Oh! Thats why!"

Serena was not cheering, not drooling, was not dazed by their beauty. Nope not at all. But she sure was goggling at them intensely.

A blonde guy particularly caught her eye. Seemed flirty, though he was charismatic and had a kind face only if hadn't an arrogant smirk on his face.

As he walked towards the exit his eyes met Serena's. Slowly as if he was floating he came near Serena. Blue eyes met Black.

"What is your name new student?", he asked in a husky voice.

Such sweet and warm voice. She can listen to him talk for days.

"No, first, what is your name?", hoping her she didn't sound rude, but she was damn curious about him.

He chuckled.

"Hanabusa Aido, young lady", he held out his hand.

"Serena Kazehara"

Both shook each other's hands and sparks flew in both hearts.


	2. Chapter 2 - Curiosity

As always, after a little connection comes a huge amount of curiosity.

While changing the classes, Serena's eyes will always meet Aido's. He will always smile after the eye contact, not his usual arrogant one. But a amusing, kind one. Which Yuki found weird. She had warned Serena regarding Aido. She said Aido was a playboy, which was not too much hard to figure out. She warned her not to get infatuated with Aido in anycase. But Serena wasn't getting infatuated, she was just a little interested, no well, curiosity was the word. Screaming crazily and drooling for Aido was never on Serena's to-do list, so Yuki need not fuss.

A whole week went by swiftly. Serena now was settled completely in her new life.

Serena stood on the balcony of the Sun Dorm, thinking about the past week. Moon was full and very bright. She saw two figures far away near the building which held classes, between the Sun and Moon Dorm.

After awhile she figured, they were Yuki and Zero.

 _"Hmm, they work too hard on their prefect duties", she thought._

She went out for a stroll, she knew it was against the rules, but a nice cool walk in this bright moon was just too irresistible.

She avoided taking the path where the prefects were standing and went the opposite way. She had found a little garden a few days ago, between all three buildings and the main gate. It was like little green garden, covered by big trees, so if you sit inside the garden noone will find out unless they also came in.

Serena liked this place, to add cherry on the cake, there was a little wooden bench there. She sat there and drank in peace.

"Hey there, Rule Breaker!"

Serena was so shocked she jumped in the air and screamed.

Suddenly a cool hand covered her mouth.

"Hey Hey, shhh!! They will hear you! ".

Aido was grinning with his hands on her mouth.

 _'There goes my plan of not screaming over Aido', Serena thought._

When Serena calmed down, he took his hand away and said,

"Sorry i didn't meant to surprise you. But hey, i was surprised when i walked here and saw you, y'know!"

"But don't you have classes?"

"Yeah I have, but who cares" he shrugged.

Serena couldn't help but smirk, he was such a child, definitely not her type.

"So why did you transferred here ?", he asked.

"Things happened", she had no problem saying her dad died but she just didnt wanted to ruin the mood.

"You are from America?"

"No, Canada."

"Care to tell me the whole story. How are you connected to Japan?"

"Yuki told me not trust you", she suddenly blurted out.

"Well she has her reasons. But, you know, some things can't be controlled. And one if them is my curiosity for you."

His eyes were piercing her. He seemed so alluring.

 _Uh oh_ "Well, my mom when she was young came to japan. Her grandfather was japanese you know. So we kinda had a family home here which was empty. My mom decided to live here for summer and she fell in love with my father, Kyouta Kazehara. They married. My mom had me. We were happy for awhile. But things happened and my mom again went to Canada leaving my dad here. Then a year ago, mom died due to a heart attack. I was sent here, then two months ago dad also died in an accident. So that's all."

"I am sorry I didnt know-"

"No dont be sorry. I wasnt even attached to my dad. But everything happened so suddenly, i was a bit shocked. Yeah"

He outstretched both his arms in a hugging gesture.

"I think you need this", he said.

"Yuki was right when she said to be cautious of you. But a handshake will do", she offered him her hand.

He took it and kissed her hand.

She blushed.

"Your hands are cold. And lips too"

"Its all you can say when the most handsome boy of the academy kisses your hand", he incredulously said but after awhile added,

"Well, but you are warm. Warm and loving."

Serena got up and started to went back.

"Aido senpai, you were right when you said some things cant be controlled. But I will try my best as you see, I am a hardworker", she said while waving goodbye.

"What were you doing Aido. This is not like you", Akatsuki Cain said coming out of the bushes.

"Eavesdropping is bad, y'know"

"Kaname wouldn't like if you took blood from one of the students"

"Blood is not thing I want from her. Something else...I am drawn towards her in a weird way. Its so confusing. She is confusing." He sighed.


	3. Realization

Serena made it a habit of going to that garden at night. She knew she was breaking curfue but the cool wind was always enticing. And somehow she wanted to hear his husky voice again.

But then one day, when she was in the garden, she suddey heard loud voices. Yuki was yelling at someone. From behind a tree she saw a scene so weird that she would have laughed if it were in a movie.

Two girls lying on the ground, probably unconscious, Aido kissing Yuki's palm and Kain smirking like there is no tomorrow.

Then in just a blink of an eye Zero came and materialized a huge stick.

Serena's thoughts were jumbled up. Aido was a playboy, she knew that, but kissing Yuki in a situation where two girls needed medical attention was too much.

The scene became more dramatic than ever when Kaname came. They were talking but Serena couldnt hear much. Then Zero was wrapping a cloth around Yuki's hand where Aido had kissed. The cloth, it immediately tinted.

 _"What?!? Aido bit Yuki?!?! That is definitely blood! But why would he ? And with a smile in his face ? And what about those two girls?",_ Serena thought at wildfire speed.

She knew something was up. She had never seen any student from the night class in daylight. Even their dorm windows are always closed.

 _"God! I have not fallen for just a simple playboy. He is way more difficukt then that.",_ was Serena's last thought whsn she finally fell asleep _._ The next day she tried to ask Yuki about the injury on her hand, but she simply said that she fell. Serena tried hard not to roll her eyes on this.

Serena knew the answer, even without enough proof she knew exactly what was going on. But she wasnt strong enough to complety accept it.

"Well Hello There", Aido called out to her when the Night class students were exchanging classes.

"Hy Aido"

"Not getting enough sleep? I can tell it by just a look at your face"

"And just whose fault do you think that is ?", Serena couldn't help but snapped. She was angry. She was not angry about Aido being a...being a... vampire...There she said it !!! She was angry because Aido would never be hers now. His playboy was character was another thing, it was mountain that can be surpassed. But this!? This !!! He ruined everything, all her daydreams, all her hopes, Everything!!

"Woah woah, what happened? Did i do anything?"

"Yeah you did !!! And your existence is doing that over and over again "

Aido narrowed his eyes. But before he could ask anything else she sprinted off from the watchful eyes of Zero and Kain.

That night Serena went to the garden after a long time. She hadnt visited the place since she had witnessed the scene. But after today's fiasco, she needed cool breeze to calm her impulsive mind.

But instead of that cool breeze she got icey hands. Icey hands on her eyes.

"Hey, you look worried. I dont like frowns."

"Aido hands off!"

Aido let out a strained chuckle.

"Perhaps you come here often", he said.

"Perhaps i do"

"Then you know the reason for Yuki's injury."

It was not a question. Air was too much cold. Tension was very high. For the first time after finding his secret, Serena felt scared.

"Yeah, she fell down", she managed to say.

Aido's gaze was reading her hard.

"I am sorry but my existence cannot fulfill your wishes", Aido said with a pained look .

"I dont know what are you talking about"

After that Serena ran away. Again.

"She always runs away from you", Kain was leaning on a tree, with his sassy smirk on.

"Guess your charm didnt work on her."

"It did. But her charm worked on me too. Her charm works harder than mine"

Both sighed a deep sigh.

"I am not gonna report her to the headmaster for memory removal."

"Dont play with things you cant handle Aido.", Kain warned.

"She is not a toy! She affects me!! She makes me feel raw. I feel so vulnerable around her !"


End file.
